RWBY: The Road of Duties
by GreenBlue1
Summary: Team RWBY is on Summer vacation now. However, the road they are taking will lead the team to a different kind of journey. One that will put their beliefs to the test.


**RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth.**

 **This is a new, original RWBY story by me. Today is a good day for me, and I want to celebrate it by making this Fanfiction. I was inspired by Ethics when creating this story. Please take a look and read it. By the way, this story takes place after Volume 2 and before Volume 3.**

Morality has a deeper meaning than just doing the right thing. Most want to believe they are doing the right thing all the time. However, in order to do the right thing, one must realize that there are important things to consider. Having a good sense of duty and aiming for positive outcomes are notable examples of morality. This time, Team RWBY will learn what morality really means as the road they are taking will lead them to moral dilemmas. After all, one doesn't truly know their future actions until they experience it. Without further ado, the quest to pursue the best of morality shall now begin.

"I still can't believe we are actually doing this! This is the best summer break ever!" Ruby exclaimed. Team Ruby are currently on an expedition. They don't have a major destination at the moment. However, what they do count on is that they all have a great time on their trip. After all, summer break isn't forever. Spending time with friends is a good way to take advantage of the leisure summer has to offer.

Yang is driving the RV Team RWBY is currently inhabiting. Weiss is occupied with making her favorite, home-brewed tea. Blake is reading a book that recently caught her interest. Surprisingly, it's not "Ninjas of Love." Ruby, the ever-so-excited leader of Team RWBY, is beaming with energy. She is so pumped about summer break that it's hard for her to recall the fact that the famous Vale Tournament is several months away. It is a long time ahead, but Team RWBY has always been a training-oriented team, and it's vital to get some practice in every so often.

"Ugh, please settle down, Ruby. Shouting like a dolt every second of the day won't make summer last longer, you know," Weiss complained. She too is looking forward to summer break. Although the heiress can be fed up with Ruby's frequent outbursts of joy.

"Oh, she's just having fun, ice queen. She's just _yanging out_!" Yang said, laughing shortly afterwards. "She is _yanging_ a great time!" Yang laughed even harder, almost losing control of the RV. Lucky for her, she knew how to drive. Unlucky for her, her teammates don't share her sense of humor. Everyone but her groaned at the _Yang_ puns.

"I know, Yang. It just gets overwhelming when someone repeats something over and over again. Especially when they are shouting it," Weiss defended herself. She tried to maintain focus on her tea. "And please, limit your _Yang_ puns a little bit. A good sense of humor doesn't stem from simple play-words around your name, Yang," Weiss concluded.

"Duly noted, ice queen!" Yang yelled from her driving seat. "And don't worry. I'll make it my duty to limit my use of ' _ice queen'_ as well," Yang added.

Weiss signed briefly. She doesn't trust that Yang will stop teasing her in their expedition. Even if respect, in her mindset, is a duty.

Ruby began to share her point of view to Weiss. "lighten up, Weiss! I know I shout a lot, but I simply can't contain myself at all. I mean, it's summer break! Summer break is about letting loose, having fun, and spending time with your friends. I love hanging out with you guys, so I always make sure to be as socializing with you guys as I can possibly be. I know Yang and Blake agree with me on this. Right Yang?" Ruby asked her older sister.

"Right, lil sis!" Yang answered. "There is nothing better than to spend time with you guys in a lovely summer break. I like to be with you guys as much as possible. Let loose and be happy, Weiss. You'd be surprised that summer break is way better if you just enjoy it and spend time with your friends," Yang further added.

"Thanks, Yang!" Ruby smiled at her sister. She turned to face Blake's direction. "Right, Blake?" Ruby asked Blake. But Blake didn't respond. Ruby looked at Blake curiously. Blake is massively interested in the book she is reading. From the looks of the book, Ruby has never quite seen anything like it.

"Hey, Blake. You seem really hooked up on that book," Ruby said.

Blake continued to read her book. "Yes I am, Ruby. Yes I am." Blake responded casually, not looking up at Ruby.

Ruby looked at Weiss and Yang. Weiss retreated to the kitchen, focusing on making her tea. Yang was busy driving, Yang appears to be humming, and upon further inspection, the radio near the driving seat is on. Ruby hadn't realized Yang was listening to her songs in a calm manner. After looking around, Ruby asked about the book Blake is reading.

"So, Blake," Ruby began to speak. "What's that book you are reading?"

Blake looked up at Ruby a little. Blake flashed Ruby a smile. "It's a new book I'm reading. It's called ' _ **Duties and Consequences**_.' I haven't realized I had a copy of it. It's kind of interesting."

Ruby pondered for a bit. A book of that title seemed complicated to her. Ruby continued to ask Blake about the book.

" _ **Duties and Consequences**_ , huh? That's an interesting title for a book," Ruby said.

Blake laughed lightly. "Let me explain it to you, Ruby," Blake said eagerly. "For every action we perform, there is always a **consequence** ," Blake stated.

"Okay. I understand that part. Basically, cause-and-effect, right?" Ruby asked.

Blake put her hand near her chin. "Kind of like that. But despite the **consequences** , it is always paramount to have a sense of **duty**. At least, that is what the book tries to tell me. From what I gather, there are people who look at **consequences** as highly essential. There are other people who consider **duty** to be the most important factor. But most people don't think of using both **duty** and **consequence** when doing something. This topic is especially important because the book says that there are certain ways to determine morality, and people use **duty** and **consequence** a lot to determine morality," Blake theorized. Blake appeared to be deep in thought.

"Wow. That's a lot to take in," Ruby simply stated. Blake laughed lightly in response.

"I don't blame you, Ruby. It is a lot to take in. This book raises so many questions about morality. I keep thinking up more questions than I do answers. That is clearly the purpose of this book. Well, one of many purposes, at least. Even I'm having a hard time trying to grasp the concept of this book. And guess what? There is way more than just **duty** and **consequence** to determine morality. That is why this book interests me a lot," Blake said. Blake truly is fascinated by the book.

"That book feels like a philosophy textbook," Ruby scratched her head.

"Philosophy, you say?" Blake pondered for a bit. "Hmmm. Philosophy. I must admit, I didn't think about the book like that," Blake said, again in deep thought.

Ruby told Blake her perspective. "You know, Blake? I like to think of it as one big, interactive video game. I love video games, so that I can understand. Interactive video games are fun because you are given many choices. I always choose good choices in video games because they are the right way to go. Just like I make good choices in life to be a good person," Ruby said with a smile.

Blake smiled at Ruby. "You are a good person, Ruby. You should be proud of yourself," Blake told Ruby.

"Thanks, Blake. You are a great person, too. Everyone in Team RWBY is a great person," Ruby cheered is glee. Ruby's eyes lit up. "Hey, we should play some interactive video games sometime. That would be so much fun. I love our reactions to video games and internet videos. I miss those, and want to do it again," Ruby said in excitement.

"We definitely should, Ruby," Blake replied. Blake went back to reading her book. Ruby grabbed one of her comics and began reading. She started thinking about the book, video games, and summer break. She wonders what Yang and Weiss think about the deeper meaning behind morality. It's a really complicated topic, but Ruby is sure she will understand it a little more later on. Right now, she and her team will make the most of the summer break.

The road ahead is a long one. So many events will take place. Team RWBY will work together to uncover the hidden truths of morality. This is **The road of Duties.**

 **What do you think? I want to try to upload more chapters, but it will take a long time because I'm very busy. Chapters will be about the same length as this one What would you like to see in the future? Please leave some suggestions. Look at my other work too, like RWBY reacts to Death Battle, RWBY reacts to Smosh, and more. Thank you.**


End file.
